1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamping devices, and in articular to a spring loaded plunger and ram combination which is moved by a digitally controlled linear actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Assembly operations in the electronic industry often require the accurate retention of parts relative to one another. Efficient assembly operations also require the rapid movement of clamping tools to retain these parts, yet parts such as optical fibers or semiconductor chips are easily damaged. This damage can occur by the application of an excessive clamping force or even by the rapid impact of a clamp with a limited force. The application of the clamping force must also be controlled so it does not disturb the predetermined location of the part to be clamped. So there are conflicting requirements placed upon clamping devices to increase throughput, work with tighter tolerances, and protect delicate assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need in the assembly art for a clamping device which is compact, precisely controllable in position, velocity, and force, and one which is strictly limited in the application of the applied force.